User talk:Jigo22
Talk to me here... RE:A question Yes (excluding the obviously unallowed stuff, like things having a sexual meaning), but it doesn't have to be possible (e.g.: like anti-gravity). 02:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) RE:L'amour Toujours yey3JWKMlcE From this video. I'll be getting the CD soon! =D 22:32, 28 September 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia You are being invited to RSFFW's first text-based role-play! You may either enlist to be an attacker or defender of Asgarnia (or none at all if you don't want to be involved). If you decide to join you even get to make your own clan (cool, eh?) (a fan fiction clan)! If you want to know the plot before joining, the plot is essentially as follows: #A clan and/or Kingdom attacks Asgarnia. #Our characters beat the snot out of each other. #Someone wins! :) Please on my talk page if you want to join or not. 06:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) RE:Planet Earth Earth is a different planet to RuneScape, possibly even in another dimension. I really don't know how King Arthur got to RS, but that matters not atm. I don't need to change my last post, but maybe King Arthur got into RS via a portal. Arnie 08:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) No offence... but your grammar on the BoA is horrible. I'm gonna fix it. 11:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:57, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) RE:Fat people Ever watched Doctor Who before? The family Slitheen can disguise themselves as humans, but they are far too large, so they use compression fields to shrink them a little. This means they can only fit in fat people. See wikipedia:Slitheen if you wanna know more. Arnie 10:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Dragons and Dragon slayers Dracomancers are worshipers of the god Draco, the dragon god. They seem to like dragons a lot. Go here to learn about Dracomancers and Dragon Slayers What? I put Dracomancers down. I meant neutral as in not Sara or Zammy ( or Army or Zaro ) and why have you put a speedy delete on little sheildy down there? What's Image Shack? Is it something american? Can I just ask, where are the Axe Riders in Peacekeepers RE: Chapter 13 I meant ToaBionicle's dragon slayers. Arnie 12:05, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RE: evil dude's RfA I'll get right to it. 00:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC) IotM and AotM Please vote in the IotMs and AotMs. They just got made. :) 01:05, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Under Construction I'm not using it because I don't particularly like the way it looks. User:Lexmarkman re: Level 4.5 Treasure Trails Yes you may add the item. Emosworld 19:16, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Taboo subjects Hey all, I was wandering - are there any subjects I should steer clear of? Will you list them here, or is there page already devoted to banned or discouraged subjects? If so, could you please give me a link to it? I'd be thankful. --Fegaxeyl 18:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Gotcha, I was meaning within RuneScape i.e. is it wrong to associate bad things with JaGex/JaGex mods etc.? By the way, thanks for the message. --Fegaxeyl Poll Hey all, I've seen quite a few people have polls on their user pages. Could I please receive a set of instructions on how to make my own poll, either on my talk page or get a link to a page that says how? I'd be 100% thankful. --Fegaxeyl 08:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Hey Jigo22, I just created an article called "The Coal Rocks." Its about a Dwarven band who became popular in the year 170. I could write lots of stuff about them on the page, but I wanted other users to come and visit, and add whatever they like (e.g. singles, albums, tours, stories etc.). Please tell me if I can do this, and if so, please spread the word and add whatever you want! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 10:30, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I see you've already added some stuff to the page - excellent! I'll be away for up to a fortnight, so it'll be a nice surprise to see a nice big page when I get back. Feel free to add some more! Oh, by the way, try making it into a category, and if you feel like it add some more - backstory, more information on albums/singles etc. Once again, thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:23, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I'm back! Thanks for adding all the stuff, but remember it's far from finished! --Fegaxeyl 08:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Sitenotice and a new Role-play Done, and sure there can be a place for your role-play. Eventually, though, there may be too many at a time (like, five, let's say), and we may just have to link to the role-play hub article. 20:08, 20 December 2007 (UTC) RE: A New role-play Good idea! I might join, although I go on the comp a lot less now for some reason. It'll be good to get a change from the Dracomancers. Joined! RE: Wooo, New Role-Play Sorry, but I'm not interested. :( 00:59, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah! First Role Play! Thanks for the invite to the role-play, I've just added a new chapter. It might be a bit late, but I think I can make it work. If you have any tips to help me or if I need to change anything regarding the Role-Play, please tell me. Once again, thanks! --Fegaxeyl 08:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Push or Poll? Thanks for telling me how to make polls - I've created one on my User Page. Please check it out and answer it! By the way, how do you change text colours? --Fegaxeyl 09:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) A Categorically Poor Performance Hi again! The title has nothing to do with this apart from the category bit. Because: How do I create categories and subcategories? Once again, I'll be grateful for the help. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 17:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Jigo22, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! Treo Hi Jigo, Can I use Treo in one of my new pages, the Gielinor Defender Group? He would be a founding member. --Fegaxeyl 14:57, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Text adventure Sorry dude, I just finished making it! Feel free to play it though. --Fegaxeyl 17:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Competiton Jigo, I can see why you'd like to judge, but I also know you'd love to add an entry too. Am I right? So, don't take this personally, but I'd prefer to judge alone. Still, there's loads of other stuff you can help with - for instance, see if you can come up with a list of names from the competition (so far "Fight of the Fleets" is the best I've got, and that stinks), or you could help designing an advertisement poster for it. If there's anything you think could be done, or have some advice, just message me. By the way, thanks for the offer to make the signature, if you don't mind it would be best to make it after the competition. And good idea with the prize of putting it on the front page. --Fegaxeyl 16:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Jigo, :Thanks for the advertising offer! Now that most things are ready, now is the time to make a start. I was thinking of it saying: (in medium-sized text) THE RUNESCAPE FAN FICTION WIKI (then in smaller text) IS PROUD TO PRESENT (and then in a big size, where it could either be on one line or a word per line) LEADERS OF THE SEA! (Then under that, in a very small text, put down) STARTING JANUARY 20TH, ENDING FEBRUARY 1ST! (This part isn't supposed to be a message on the poster) The background, in my opinion, should be plain and simple - perhaps a blue sky, a bluer sea, and perhaps the sun and a few birds as finishing touches. :When you've finished it, put it up on the wiki and give me a message saying it's done, with a link to it. Or, just post it straight up onto my user page with a short message in my user talk. I'll inspect it, and if it's good, I'll use it! :--Fegaxeyl 16:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Jigo, ::Wow! Great! Just one or two little things - ::Do you have Paint? If so, see if you can make the picture thinner, so I can stretch it even larger, and ::Could you make the "Leaders of the Sea" part even bigger, so it covers more of the poster? ::Thanks again, it's great! ::--Fegaxeyl 17:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Jigo, :::It's great, it's fine, and I suppose I can do without it being thinner. :::One more time, thank you! :::--Fegaxeyl 17:26, 15 January 2008 (UTC) RE: #rsffwiki I don't know. I personally think we should just stick with #rswiki for RuneScape Fan Fiction purposes. Halo Fanon made their own channel at #Halo-Fanon, and it rarely gets any more than two people at a time in it. We around five active contributors, so the odds of having more than one person on #rsffw at a time are low. 03:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :You might want to ask Richard about that. He's good with MediaWiki. 22:53, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::"$1" is the MediaWiki version of " }". 01:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Rise of Angeror Since you played a substantial part in Regicide (Heck, you owned it!), could you update the page in the title with any recurring characters. Well, now we have 5 teams, you can start it now. Update ROA first though. (Rise of Angeror) Oh-kay. Siggy. Can't be bothered to type it. RE: Leaders of the Sea idea Jigo, Good thinking, I'll investigate it more to see if it's possible, but in the meantime it's likely it'll happen. By the way, you have one more week to add any finishing touches to your article! --Fegaxeyl 16:00, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Reward, Fast Forwind Jigo, As you know - Leaders of the Sea is closing! (Boo hoo.) Anyway, that means that prizes and awards are soon to be given out, and you were pretty good with that poster - can you top yourself making some certificates for 1st, 2nd, 3rd etc.? If so, keep them hidden until I ask for them, then would you care to put them up on the article and/or the winner's userpage. I'd be thankful - for the lordknowshowmany time. --Fegaxeyl 20:34, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Erm... well, I think I might have a way to upload the main certificates, but perhaps you could make these ones: *Best Logo (Poster) *Best Ships (Medal) *Most referenced article throughout the wiki (Medal) *Most pictures (Medal) *Most unique idea (Medal) *Most humorous (Poster) :I think that's enough for you to work on! Why don't you make the basic certificate now, and then I'll tell you what names to put down and any other text that would be good on there. Anyway, I'm sure you can manage! --Fegaxeyl 16:17, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::I would suggest medium sized - about half the width of the central area of this wiki (with all the text and stuff) and about the whole thing's width in length. I am talking about the area the picture should take up, not the picture itself - just size it as you feel appropriate within the margins I have defined. --Fegaxeyl 19:47, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Feb 8th at the latest. --Fegaxeyl 17:09, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll be releasing the results on my talk page on the main RS wiki either later today or tomorrow. Tell me as soon as you have seen them here and I'll delete 'em. --Fegaxeyl 16:56, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::::The results are up here. Tell me when you're done! --Fegaxeyl 17:51, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is everything finished yet? --Fegaxeyl 08:36, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps 6-ish UTC. --Fegaxeyl 15:13, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Please load them up straight onto the winning pages ASAP. Send me a message when you have done that and I'll make the "official" announcements. Also, did you make rewards for 1st, 2nd and 3rd? --Fegaxeyl 07:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::This means that you put up the awards before I give out the official announcement. Just to verify. --Fegaxeyl 14:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Great medals! Could you put them on every winning page and the user page, but in slightly larger resolution? --Fegaxeyl 16:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Abcxyzzzz "Uh, that is so? then I think that tomorrow I'm going to add Firemaking to your article of RuneScape 3, I think that's a nice, collaborative effort." :Your statement made me very happy. It 1) demonstrated that you've been paying attention to what I've wrote (which is always what matters on creativity wikias) and 2) adding sections to it will make it grow faster and be more varied with the contribs from different people and 3) that's the whole point of collabbing! :So go ahead! I challenge you to it. You're free to modify it. Maybe I'll keep what you post there. Of course, I'm also free to undo it, but I won't undo as a matter of protocol. Abcxyzzzz 16:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Whatever do you think I have anything to do with Yun?! My runescape username is abcxyzzzz. But I've stopped playing for quite a while. Abcxyzzzz 17:49, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page Ah, that's better! If you like, you could make the background even lighter, something like on Wikipedia. --Yunzhong Hou User categories Okay, I wasn't aware that the user categories were already established. In that case, just remove the User:/ part. Thanks. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Prizes Thank you, and nice design by the way. Mr. Garrison 15:23, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Wow Jigo - those medals and posters are fabulous! Thanks for all your help in the competition! --Fegaxeyl 16:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you for expressing interest in Idea. --Yunzhong Hou 16:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Clearup Jigo, Thanks once more for all your help in Leaders of the Sea. I'm not sure how to repay you, but I have got one little idea. How about I go through some or all of your articles on this wiki and run a clearup operation? What I mean is, I correct any typos or grammar mistakes, change how the pages are set out etc., and make them look much neater. Well, what do you say? --Fegaxeyl 10:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I've done some clearup on most of your articles, but at the moment I'm holding back from the Jigo series as it would be quite a bit of work. Do you want me to clear that up too, or are you okay with things the way they are? --Fegaxeyl 20:58, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Featured Image Nomination Jigo, It's only 4 days until the end of the month and I found your image to be of high quality. I'd like to nominate it as Featured Image for March. However, the rules say I need permission. Therefore, can I have permission for the nomination? --User:Chelseafan528 Favicon Hi Jigo, It seems I'm unable to upload the image to the website(it says it is corrupt or has an incorrect extension),so maybe I can E-mail it to you and you can upload it? Please leave your reply here. P.S:Please tell your friend Chiafriend12 that I can also trim the white from your site's main logo. --The Oracle23 15:52, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :All done.Note that you might have to clear your cache to see it.--The Oracle23 Public domain I see that you've uploaded several images recently, and tagged them all as being Public Domain files. If an image contains anything that isn't created by the uploader (like a game screenshot, a logo, a part of something else that isn't Public Domain), it can't be Public Domain unless the creator of such a thing (like Jagex for RuneScape, Bungie for Halo) gives permission for it to be. I'm guessing that the game screenshots aren't from a game that's by you. Could you untag them? And what game are they from, may I ask? 22:08, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Timetable Jigo, As you have increasingly less time active on the wiki, I would suggest you put up a timetable on your home page so that we (the rest of the wiki's users) know when you are likely to be online so we can plan events in ways that you can participate. For instance, you could put down what days in the coming month you will be active, and which ones you won't be active on. Please respond! --Fegaxeyl 23:04, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I would suggest either of these: *Create a Microsoft ExCel file with all the dates on in rows, columns etc. :OR *Simply have a list on your userpage like the example below: *June 1st - 14th: Not online *June 15th: Online *June 16th - 23rd: Not online *June 24th - 31st: Online :Personally, I think the easier option would be the last option, as you don't have to fiddle around putting up an ExCel file. But it's up to you. --Fegaxeyl 08:38, 16 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Super smash bros brawl Its not even available in my country yet (England), but I used to have Super smash bros melee but it got broken. Arnie 19:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Interested in writing? I guess you've already seen the advert for writers to Morytania, but in case you haven't I'd like to invite you to write. You've written a series yourself already, but I know you have little time online so I completely understand if you don't have time to write or don't want to. If you ever consider writing one in the near future then I've saved a few spaces for other people to add stories in an attempt to get more writers. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 00:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I understand, thanks anyway. Mr. Garrison 08:29, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for noticing and fixing the mistake on Zaros Cult. :-) I must be blind :-S Morgoth Bauglir 23:38, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Collaborative idea Jigo, Thanks for your suggestions. I would love to work on them, but as I am still doing work on TF, TW, and eventually the new Warriors in Arms project (check it out, by the way) we can't do it soon. However, this gives us ample time to rework the idea, come up with a few plots, enemies, and suchlike. I would suggest that while I am writing that stuff you put down some plotlines and maybe a few extra characters. It's a good idea, but I think (unless you are planning to have a whole army of good guys) you should give them similar ranks, or no ranks at all and put them in an individual clan. And how many stories do you intend for this to run, like TW? Or will it be like the Coal Rocks? Anyway, thanks again, and let's work on the idea together. --Fegaxeyl 06:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Whoop! Sorry, I kind of forgot. Okay, names... names... namesnamesnamesnamesnames... aha! *The Armourmen *Steel Soldiers *Heroes for hire *The War Men *Whiteclad Warriors *Blood and Iron Take your pick! By the way, in the tense you were using it's "see" not "saw" (English can be quite confusing. And I've been itching for ages to say that I really respect you for having the courage to learn a whole new language and then share your imagination using it here!) --Fegaxeyl 15:45, 1 May 2008 (UTC) My latest project Just wondering if you're interested (and have the time) in contributing to my latest series, Gielinor (the pages explains the whole idea). Mr. Garrison 21:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Great! This idea is much more popular than Morytania seeing as its a lot less specific. Mr. Garrison 09:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Hello, Please read Hello, I'm new on RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki... You know what I mean... Well anyway, I'm asking if you could help me, because I'm new and I'm kinda confused. (Icekiller 23:23, 2 May 2008 (UTC)) Please Help Me!!!! I'm having a lot of trouble making a fake, because it doesn't say how to make some things. So I need some help. Could you please help me make the start so I can finish please? ( I am very sorry if I am being annoying or anything related) (Icekiller 02:15, 3 May 2008 (UTC)) Well, I have a few good ideas for some fakes, but I'm having trouble using the codes, since I don't know them, so could you please help me by telling me the codes for the infobox, the subtitle(If there is a code), and that's all. (Icekiller 02:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC)) My First Fake Thing! http://runescapefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ice Read this please, I made it so someone can use it because I can't make a story cause my computer won't let me make it that long. Icekiller 05:40, 3 May 2008 (UTC) All Fixed, so please read. http://runescapefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ice I sorted the things out, and added more data. Hope you like it =D Icekiller 23:13, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Az-Kelraner is my second character (Woo-Hoo! I made another one) And the problem is my computer crashes when I make a story(Which is longer than a character summery) on this site. RE: Thanks for Reverting You're welcome. 23:13, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Template Jigo, Okay? It's brilliant! I've never seen a template like it. Template that up, it's great. Oh, and just a little pointer - try breaking your sentences up with full stops every now and then, to make it easier to read. But as for the template, in French, Ces Bon! In German, Sehr Gut! And in Spanish... erm... --Fegaxeyl 07:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) The Strongest Fist Nice chapter, and the first one complete from someone else but me. As the Gielinor page hints, as the series progresses things begin to tie up as people get towards Ardougne. Seeing as Jake has just got himself a rune, I thought he could encounter one of my characters, Veedi Limstrood and become linked with the Yanille story arc that begins in "The Yanille Dilemma", but I haven't started that yet. If you're interested I'll explain the arc. Mr. Garrison 18:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) So the book Jake stole he is now using to learn magic? In the story arc the wizards of Yanille have been very few runes due to a shortage in runecrafting supplies which has allowed the ogres to attack the town with the wizards unable to do anything. With the ogres patrolling the town my character Veedi goes to the tower and finds the wizards hiding away She agrees to help them find runes and goes off in search. She returns and the wizards then say they have discovered a person using skilled magic nearby. Jake will have just come from Castle Wars and will enter Yanille, with the characters meeting up. Mr. Garrison 15:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I'm going to have the wizards vanish at the end of Yanille Dilemma and have it later revealed as Jake's doing. Mr. Garrison 20:00, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for voting! Jigo, Thanks for voting for me! Here's a little something to say thanks (after all, a picture is worth a thousand words!) Anyway, I'm very grateful of your support in my becoming an admin (should I pass or not), and I hope that you will continue to support me throughout all the rest of my whacky schemes! --Fegaxeyl 15:01, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Yanille Of course, you can start as soon as you want! Veedi and the head wizard are part of a separate story arc now, but feel free to use Norbert, Ibrahim and the other wizards. As long as the lot of them are still alive and in Ardougne by episode 20 then it'll be fine, unless you have other plans for Jake. The only other guideline would be to follow from the ending of the wizards having been tele'd by Jake. Apart from that, let your imagination run wild! Mr. Garrison 16:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) PS. the fifteen episodes are now twenty-two. And I'm archiving my page right now, and I'm gonna recommend evil dude, Chia, Toa and Fegaxeyl do the same. Hi Jigo, the plan for the events of "The Cave of Doom" are meant to begin a story arc that links Tarqinder into the situation. Now Veedi is captured, she is took to the cave and meets the head wizard, one of the ogres sacrifices himself while distracting the other ogres to allow Veedi an escape. Veedi would then encounter Tarqinder who has just found Mark after going in search of him who robbed him after leaving him for dead at the end of "Tarqinder's Journey". They would then storm in on the cave and free the head wizard who is guarded by a dragon which Tarqinder would then slay (he's a dragon slayer). At this point I was going to have the group return to Yanille where they encounter Jake and the other wizards. Meanwhile I thought they could spin-off into their own little story arc linked with magic or something. On the other hand I have a different solution: the same thing happens with Veedi escaping, she will then flee to Yanille and meet up with Jake and the wizards. Jake explains what happened (maybe a brief introduction about himself) and Veedi will explain about the head wizard. Norbert will not want to risk losing magic upon freeing the wizard, and that a dragon immune to magic (or almost immune) guards the cave. Jake will then mention a story about Tarqinder the Dragon Slayer who they will meet in Ardougne Market with Mark Theobald. From there, the problem will be resolved with Tarqinder killing the dragon. From here Jake could have a story arc of him gaining more magic knowledge in time for the finale while Veedi, Tarqinder and Mark head to Ardougne to find out the reason for the whole conspiracy (maybe a crossover with Ugozima's character(s)). How do you think things should go? Mr. Garrison 18:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Okay then, but do you want me to move Cave of Doom so you can put in about the wizards and Jake, or do you want to write the episode after so that you can explain about Jake's plans and that could also provide an episode in which a bit more about Jake could be learned (maybe a backstory?). For the last scenes though it would have to have Tarqinder discovering Mark's whereabouts or actually meeting him, preferably the latter to quicken the pace. What do you think? If you like this then I can begin to draw up plans of how series one will end. Mr. Garrison 17:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Excellent! By the end of Cave of Doom I will bring Veedi to Yanille with maybe the cliffhanger being her seeing Jake and the wizards. She'll also meet the Head Wizard in this episode. As for your next chapter, how about it is split between to separate plots but within one episode: Tarqinder meeting Mark again (he'll also make a brief appearance in Cave of Doom) and Veedi and Jake discussing what to do and setting off for Ardougne. After that their next appearance will have them meet Tarqinder in Ardougne Market and setting off to kill the dragon. Mr. Garrison 10:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Okay. In Cave of Doom Tarqinder will go to the Forester's Arms and hear Mark has been through not to long ago. Mr. Garrison 15:06, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I've finished the Cave of Doom and the cliffhanger had Jake introduce himself to Veedi in the Wizards' Guild after she encounters him with Norbert and the other wizards. Mr. Garrison 16:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Good idea, I suggest we both collaborate now until the season finalé with our story arcs. For Series two I'm thinking of having everyone write in everyone's stories, for instance: Series 2, Episode 1: TBA Characters: Tarqinder/Mark? Jake/New character? Writers: Mr. Garrison, Jigo22 In other words it would end the problem of waiting for someone to complete their chapter to add your own. *Mr. Garrison 22:31, 17 May 2008 (UTC) All will be revealed, all I'm gonna say is that it is set a few weeks after the end of series 1. Mr. Garrison 10:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I've written in Tarqinder and Mark's part. You can write in Jake's story now if you want, but if I've put the encounter in the wrong place please change it. I also intend on using Tarqinder and Mark again in this episode with them making up. The duo will also meet Veedi and the others in the market square at the end. Mr. Garrison 21:01, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, then Veedi and Jake will go to find Tarqinder and Mark. When the Head Wizard is freed maybe Norbert changes his mind on the two and goes with them to Ardougne to try and find the truth behind the economy. There I intend on them meeting Ugozima's character Dancus who will tell them of Lathas' plot. Mr. Garrison 21:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Could Veedi go in search of Tarqinder the next day? (Or spend a day searching) so it fits in a timeline? Mr. Garrison 21:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, how about they launch the Assault the next day? Mr. Garrison 21:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I've end A Tale That Needs To Be Told and have begun The Assault, which you're welcome to contribute to. In 18 (I think) we meet up with Dancus Frumac and in 19 or 20 we meet the evil dude's characters. All we need now is Fegaxeyl to finish his chapters and we can properly begin planning once Bruce is at Ardougne. Mr. Garrison 17:08, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry I got a bit carried away and wrote much of it. Change any of it if you don't like it though, and now we can team up with Ugozima's character. Mr. Garrison 08:14, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks... Hey, thanks for reverting that IP's edit on my userpage, didn't notice it. 25px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 14:34, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I'm back on after forever Hey, I know I haven't been on for a while, but you probably didn't notice. But anyway, have you read the story I made? I only have one problem, making a series page for it. I have wasted my time trying that but I failed, so if you could, may you please make me a page for it. I just need help doing a few things with it. If you could that would be really nice and I would really appreciate it. Icekiller 20:43, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Possibly But Fegaxeyl needs to do his stories or we'll have a continuity crisis on our hands. Mr. Garrison 16:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) destroywikis he was not me. he was my cousins stupid lil bro. Jimihendrixowns 19:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Like we're gonna believe that... ::you wouldn't, but most do. Jimihendrixowns 11:12, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::That was tgo who had an unpronounceable name. I am a separate person than the one who was banned. I was banned to, but for no reason. For that reason I cannot argue on the main RS Wiki. I am NOT the urdu guy, thisguyown, destroywikis, or any of his socks. Oops logged in as my cuz. Jimihendrixowns 11:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) The Battle of Ardougne The finale is up and running, and I've had Jake and the group (except for Tarqinder and the evil dude's cast) tele to Yanille. I'm gonna have them tele back and save the day using magic to stop Lathas! As Jake is your character, I thought that once he is back in Ardougne you'd want to take over. My only guideline is that Jake cannot kill Lathas or Harmon, but any other fighter on Lathas' side you can. I hope you'll contribute to the chapter because you've helped the series along so much already! Mr. Garrison 21:14, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I don't see why he couldn't appear, but maybe (and it's totally up to you) he wouldn't be too prominent for a while because we do have quite a few sword using warriors. Besides next season I want to move away from the idea of all these battles (Battle of Ardougne will hopefully be the last chapter set entirely within a battle) and focus on something else which is very real and would be interesting in RuneScape (the game has also seeded it a bit). By the way would he be any relation to Jake at all? Or a friend? Mr. Garrison 18:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) PS. Holidays for me are still five weeks away, school finishes in late July in the UK and there's only six weeks off. Mr. Garrison 18:25, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I've got them all tele'd back, and Veedi will be travelling around with Mark trying to infiltrate the palace. My only request for Jake is that he will in the end meet up with the group as they enter the palace to stop Lathas (I always thought of a scene with Mark / Jake / Veedi all shooting death bolts and other spells at a bunch of insane Zamorakians! Mr. Garrison 19:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) What would your line be? Please bear in mind though that I already told Ugozima about him writing the final scene which will form an inter-season cliffhanger. Out of interest though, what would it be? Mr. Garrison 21:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) If it's last line of dialogue then that should be fine, and I like it very much! When you mentioned giving Rick a back story written as a role play, I thought it could instead be morphed into an idea for Volume Three, which I intend to be a very short volume which details back stories for various characters set before the economy crisis and the events of Volume Two... Mr. Garrison 21:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) New siggy Jigo, I like your new signature! Very different from the old one, a nice, fresh design - and I like the overall blue theme to it. Nice work! --Fegaxeyl 07:06, 22 June 2008 (UTC) RE: No more Daciogra? Yeah... It got permanently banned (without either prior warnings or the possibility of appeal) for having RuneScape videos. FOR HAVING RUNESCAPE VIDEOS!! That was the most bogus reason I've heard for a ban of that magnitude. My new YouTube account's name is "Chiafriend" (link). 20:58, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, heheh, I mistyped the URL. Try [http://www.youtube.com/user/Chiafriend this link]. My "Chiafriend12" account (which is what I linked to) got closed a long time ago, and that's a long story... 21:17, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Jigo, the series has finished! And I've left you a spot to add in Jake's final line about returning his book. Thanks for your contributions, and Volume Two begins in late July for a run of 30 chapters this time! You got any ideas for Jake? I know where my characters will be heading... Mr. Garrison 18:51, 4 July 2008 (UTC) My reason is that Lathas is old in RuneScape which takes place in 169, so add 16 years on and he'll be elderly! Can an elderly man control an army and fling a sword with great aim at someone? I also think a lot could happen in 16 years, but not so much in 6 years, so it would be closer to the original game as I intended. Mr. Garrison 19:49, 5 July 2008 (UTC) The message Erm.... Yeah.... but the actual anagram in my mind is Memento Mori and then Bored twice. m''' b '''e o'' '''m' r'' '''e' e'' '''n' d'' '''t' b'' '''o' o'' '''m' r'' '''o' e'' '''r' d'' '''i'. Gielinor: Volume Two Set two months after "The Battle of Ardougne", Gielinor continues its stories of the inhabitants of its world, and the various situations they come across. The world is rebuilding from the economy crisis, but is now beginning to get well and truly back up on its feet. Volume Two will consist of 30 chapters this time, and will feature many individual story arcs and new characters, but all will be linked to a new problem - one which will affect everyone everywhere. Gielinor is about to be hit by a freak condition dubbed "global warming", and the sea levels are flooding the Lumbridge Swamps slowly but surely, and storms are hitting Karamja with no concern over the many who lie dead in its wake. Volume Two will officially launch on July 17th/18th with chapter one being written by myself, but after you are welcome to add your own at will! *Mr. Garrison 19:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) A phoenix's feather Hi, I'm new to this Wiki, and, I was just curious if you could read my story, A phoenix's feather? If you don't mind. Thank you for your time. Phoenixmon 04:50, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Characters The plan is at the minute that not everyone will converge on Falador, as that would be far too crowded and would limit dialogue and plot line for individual characters, so instead there will be several sea life attacks at once, which also makes more sense. So far there will be four simultaneous attacks: # Lumbridge: You'll have to ask the evil dude more on this attack as it was his idea # Falador / Port Sarim: Will have Sir Raef, Mark and possibly Farrell fighting # Hemenster Lake: Ugozima is writing in an attack there as his arc involving Dancus, Raiah and "Master" is taking place there, could possibly feature Fegaxeyl's characters Bruce and Hecate # Ardougne: King Harmon will defend alongside Tarqinder and Tony de Fillo I'm not sure where Toa's characters are going, and I wondered where you would like to put your characters. I don't mind which one, and the absence of Veedi can be understood by reading "The Hunter's Tale"... I've saved a spot between Friends Reunited and Revelations for either you or Toa, and I haven't checked the page yet to see who is writing what. More on the finale later, Mr. Garrison 10:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Jigo, for planning purposes I wondered if Jake and his group will be helping battle the sea life, and where you'd like to base them: Lumbridge, Falador or Ardougne. Jake might also have quite a good part in the finale, as Guthix himself is set to make an appearence. If you don't mind, could you add a short scene to the end of Will of Guthix so that we know where Jake is heading to for the next chapters so I can begin thinking about how things are going to work in chapters 30 onwards. Mr. Garrison 19:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, do yuo want to co-write that chapter for Jake's role? Plus if he returns it will extend things a little bit and add more to the plot! Volumes Three and Four are going to be very different though, so to fill the time I've created a sub-series explained below here. I'll start writing "The Falador Parade" once Toa gets back and his arc can be sorted out and completed. And then it's full sail to the finale, and in some conditions for plots, quite literally sailing... Mr. Garrison 23:44, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Remember I said Volume Three and Four won't be regular volumes, so expect the unexpected! Mr. Garrison 08:09, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Veedi's story can be answered by reading the end of "The Hunter's Tale", but let's just say her arc is possibly the most significant arc ever. I'll put Fally Parade up soon, and then we can begin writing. And bvear in mind that this is the last regular Volume for some time, as things are about to change... Mr. Garrison 12:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:My New Competition Go on ahead. 19:35, 9 August 2008 (UTC) IotM Hey, Jig. I've nominated your Image:King Sword.PNG for the IotM! Please go to the IotM page and either accept or oppose the nomination. Cheers! 19:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, BTW; can you please change the name of your entry for World's Adventures? I know you didn't intend this, but "White Troubles" could be interpreted as racist. Cheers! 19:12, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Like the reference to White Wolf Mountain melting, hadn't thought of that one. Mr. Garrison 16:38, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Jigo, Night of the Sea Slug is just about complete, but I've left it so you can put in a few parts for Jake if you wish. You mentioned you'd like Jake to make intercations with the other characters so I put in a brief part where he saves Mark from an insane possessed Knight. If you want to please change it and feel free to add in anymore points with Jake in. Mr. Garrison 10:43, 23 August 2008 (UTC) changes sorry for chaging some of ur pictures but i though i could aprove the picture ur still getting credit for the idea i just found out that u can talk to each other sorry Thank you, and I am pleased that he aims to benefit it's just I'd prefer to do the images myself (if ever). Mr. Garrison 19:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) You got 3rd Place in World's Adventures! 23:04, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Wiki's Birthday Awards Jigo, I've chosen you to make the awards for the Wiki's Birthday Awards. It's quite a large task, and you'll need to be informed by the judges. If you don't think you can handle the entire task, then you might want to ask another user to share the responsibilities. Please accept! Thanks. --Fegaxeyl 07:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Soz, I can't. I'm already doing a large...project...for the 08WBAs that requires a lot of coding. Plus, the hard drive on my windows is just about ready to burst. I'm sure you'll do a great job though! 17:41, 21 September 2008 (UTC) IMAGES * WEll the problem is that when i take a screenshot and edit it so the toolbars and whatever get erased, it has be saved as a .jpg or a .tiff which doesn't work for this wikia. I try to save it as a .png but it wouldn't let me. Thanks for the comment about tales of a noob! Airblade86 (Talk) 21:05, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Chapter 31 Hey Jigo, chapter 31, "The Oceanic Empire" is up and ready to write! Mr. Garrison 21:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Jigo, because the sea life have invaded Falador, I've written a scene in which your characters escape with mine and Tony de Fillo, if you don't like the scene please alter it to suit oyu, I just thought it would make sense for the old team to try and reform (ie. have all the good guys together). As I said, if there are any problems please change it and I'm hoping we can start to get the plot moving further - the finale is looking epic so far. Mr. Garrison 20:12, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I just wnated to make sure I hadn't damaged any sort of story arc, and the chapter's coming to an end now. The finale is going to feature Guthix making some big decisions, the sea life army being in control of the three main kingdoms, the red mist reaching Falador and to top it all off the ash from Mount Crandor is heading for the mainland and is set to ravage the towns and cities! Volume Three will be added in mid-late December and is called "Origins". Mr. Garrison 22:36, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Of course, and as I said to the evil dude, it can introduce some new characters as long as it connects at least loosely to the past of a character we've already seen and is at least partially set before Volume One. A chess match, sounds interesting, as do the other ideas I've heard so far, I aimed to put a new perspective on things with flashbacks, it makes a change. Mr. Garrison 17:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) An idea This is just an idea, but seeing as the Wizards' Guild has seen better days as of my latest addition, they could do with a helping hand from a powerful wizarding group, like Jake, Iyla and his parents! As the group consisting of Tarqinder/Tony/Mark/Norbert/Jake/Orca/Mr Rottham/Mrs Rottham/Iyla/Farrell/Phillip/Metallian gives each character very little dialogue, I'm intending to split at least Norbert and Orca away to help Ibrahim at the Guild. We would co-write a showdown at Yanille between some sea life and the freezing city of Yanille as the ash has blocked out the Sun. Eventually we could move the characters towards Ardougne and possibly meet up with Raef, Dancus, Raiah and Kroak and save Kandarin. Fegaxeyl is oging to solve Misthalin and TED will save Asgarnia, so us three would therefore be able to save the largest kingdom, Kandarin. Mr. Garrison 12:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Of course, when we go to Ardougne we could tele with Ugo's characters to Falador (TED intends Guthix to be there). There's going to be a six month flashforward though at the end, taking us to the Volume Three timeframe. Mr. Garrison 22:47, 21 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Birthday Thanks for that! You made my day. I had a miserable time at school, but I got two big prezzies waiting for me when I came home. I have over £50 now, and I am very happy. Hopefully tomorrow I will be able to buy http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Axalara_T9, and maybe Gears of War 2 while I'm at it. The presents I got where the Star Wars Lego Droid Gunship and Separatist Spider droid. I will never stop liking Lego :P And I just copied this from Toa's talk page, because my wrists are starting to hurt. . 18:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re:End of Days Yeah, that's what I hand in mind as Guthix's about to make the decision to either save or purge humanity. That'll wrap the chapter up but there'll still be room for final scenes like what we did in Battle of Ardougne. In fact I'll add it so the characters go there now... Mr. Garrison 20:20, 10 December 2008 (UTC) The volume's over now, and it's hard to imagine we started work on it in July - that's nearly half a year! Anyways, I think we all did a brilliant job of it, and thanks for being a part of it! I've added V£ up - but that doesn't mean you've got to start work on it, I'm only doing it so I can add a Christmas-themed flashback involving Tarqinder called "Coming of Age" - and I wanted it to be close to the actual holiday itself. It's gonna be a while before the series properly starts again, so we'll have some time finally to work on other projects. Thanks again, and there's definitely more to come, but not yet. Mr. Garrison 22:10, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Jigo, this isn't ideal probably but could you replace Lathas with some type of warlord (maybe from the Dark Wizards' Tower) because no one finds out about Lathas' evil intentions until the year 169, and if everyone already knew about him it'd fracture the continuity of Volume One. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 16:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Jigo, and have a Happy New Year! *Mr. Garrison 17:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nice reference! I love a quick reference. What year is the story set? As long as its after 158 (when Tarqinder joined the Slayers' Union) it works fine. Mr. Garrison 23:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for supporting my article! 100 potion 15:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC)